


me and my heart, we knew

by Anonymous



Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Tour life, johnny to the rescue, just another johnny and moz moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: title is from my favourite ever morrissey song, 'come back to camden'
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	me and my heart, we knew

*

“Seen Moz?” Johnny asked, leaning around the doorway into the dressing room.

Andy was sat with his bass guitar, strumming the instrument slowly and adjusting the strings.

He glanced up. “About… half hour ago? He wandered off somewhere.” he said vaguely.

Johnny nodded and continued down the corridor, frowning.

The first night of the tour had suddenly sprung on them and he knew everyone was feeling the nerves suddenly.

“Seen Moz?” he repeated the question as Mike walked towards him.

“Try that fire exit, think he was getting some air.” he nodded to a side door further down.

Johnny nodded and walked over. Sure enough, the door was propped open.

He slipped through the gap and paused for a moment.

Morrissey was sat on some metal steps, staring out across a dark and dreary Manchester afternoon.

He turned when he heard the noise and Johnny smiled.

“Thought I’d lost you.” he said, walking over and sitting down next to the singer.

“Just needed to clear my head.” Morrissey said softly.

Johnny reached out, slipping his arm round the other mans shoulder and Morrissey sighed, leaning his head against the guitarist immediately.

“You ok, love? What’s wrong?” Johnny murmured.

Morrissey exhaled. “I don’t know. Feeling rather nervous. Stupid, I know. It’s not like it’s our first ever gig.”

Johnny nodded. “I get it. We’ll smash it though, Moz, ok? We always do. With you up front singing we cant go wrong.”

Morrissey smiled. “Thank you.”

“If it goes tits up and you forget the words just make ‘em up, yeah? I’ll back you up.”Johnny laughed, rubbing his hand up and down the singers arm.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Morrissey muttered.

“This tour is gonna be good.” Johnny said, trying to sound confident and self assured. “No need to be nervous, love.”

“Maybe it’s because the expectation is higher now? The album… I don’t know. The press and media attention is rather more intense.” Morrissey sighed.

“Well if they say anything rude about you I’ll knock ‘em out.”Johnny said shortly. “Got it?”

Morrissey laughed softly. “Thats very noble of you, Johnny.”

“I mean it. Forget those pricks, ok? They don’t know fuck all.” Johnny turned and kissed the singer on the top of his head.

“I’m afraid I’m quite susceptible to their opinions.” Morrissey said. “Its an annoying trait.”

“Well let’s give them a show to rave about.” Johnny said. “Here.”

He unhooked his arm from round the other man then and fumbled with one of his necklaces.

Morrissey watched in confusion.

“Wear this, yeah?” Johnny held out the chain. It was silver with a small letter ‘J’ pendant glinting on the end. “You can think of it as me… encouraging you to keep singing or something.”

Morrissey smiled. “Are you sure? That’s one of your favourites.”

“Course, love. Come here.”

Johnny unclipped the necklace and Morrissey turned obediently.

Johnny slid it round his neck, fastening it. “There. That alright? Feel any braver?”

Morrissey smiled again, touching the necklace delicately.

“Yes. Very much so.” He looked at the guitarist. “Thank you, Johnny. You always know how to… calm me down when I am like this.”

“Ah forget it, Moz.” Johnny said evenly. “We all get nervous yeah?”

“You never seem to suffer from nerves.” Morrissey said questioningly.

“I do. But I just feel like… with my guitar in hand, I’ll work it out, you know? Same with you and the microphone. The words will be there, same way I’ll just remember the chords.” Johnny said. “Its natural, it’s muscle memory.”

Morrissey nodded slowly. “You are rather eloquent sometimes, Johnny.” he murmured. “When I’m least expecting it.”

Johnny laughed. “No ones ever called me _that_ before.”

He reached out, cupping the singers chin and stroking his cheek gently.

“Come on, give us a smile, Mozza.”

Morrissey obeyed this request.

“S’what I like to see. Now, m’gonna grab the guitar and we’ll do a little run through if you like? Get the music flowing?” Johnny said, checking his watch.

“Yes. I should like that.” Morrissey smiled.

The two stood up and slipped back through the fire exit, nudging it shut.

Johnny wound a tight arm round the singer's waist and directed them back towards the dressing room, chatting away as they went.

*

_As the curtains lifted and the screams intensified, Morrissey exhaled, holding the microphone ready._

_He reached up and ran his thumb lightly over the J necklace, glancing left._

_Johnny was already looking at him, sure and steady as their eyes met._

_An anchor._

_Morrissey smiled and Johnny smiled back._

_And as the music struck up he began to sing, the action as natural as breathing._

_No worry, no panic._

_With Johnny by his side, he knew he could conquer anything thrown at him._

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to say happy christmas to all who celebrate and a happy new year..... here's to a better 2021! and to more moz and johnny fics :) thanks again to u people who kudos & comments, ur all legends.


End file.
